Gotham PD
by Neko Saphira
Summary: Richard Grayson is a top police officer despite his age, yet when he is assigned partners he purposefully tries to not get along with them... but when a certain redhead becomes his partner he can't pretend not to like her...
1. In Need of a Partner?

**Gotham Police Department**

Gunshots rang through the polluted Gotham air. The police force where in the middle of a riot; a gang of drunken teenagers had began 'terrorising' the central streets of Gotham, and so the police had been called in to help and, begrudgingly, they obliged.

Each member of the gang wielded a gun, firing in drunken rage amidst the flames of destroyed cars and wreckage. Every policeman and woman also wielded a gun, firing at arms and legs to wound, but not kill, the gang-members. Well, one policeman was unarmed, and was the youngest on the force.

He was named Richard Grayson; he fought the gang members with the ferocity and power of ten policemen, and managed to sedate them with a swift kick to the back of the head – effectively knocking them unconscious. His blue eyes blazed with seventeen years of unhindered anger, and his fists bled with each punch he delivered to the thick-leather-clad gang members. Ebony hair was askew, sticking up in odd places and flattening in even odder places, yet he did not fix this once, and did not stop for anything until each gang member was down for the count and the streets of central Gotham were silent once again – or as silent as the streets of central Gotham could get.

The police on the scene regrouped at the town centre, many of them holding cuffed gang members.

"My momma's gonna kill me." A large African-American boy muttered.

"You should've thought of your 'momma' before you started causing havoc." A police-woman, named Raven who was considerably shorter than many, told him sternly as she roughly pushed a drunken teen into one of the three parked police-vans.

A burly police officer, named Bruno, pushed the African-American boy into another van, much to the boy's dismay, along with the final few gang members.

The van's set off once they were loaded, leaving the police to talk among themselves.

"Do you have any idea why they started it?" Raven asked conversationally.

Bruno raised an eyebrow, "They're kids, and they probably did it for kicks." He said

A short, wiry-haired policeman by the name of Osirus, spoke up, "This is just another of those stupid missions that the boss gives us to try and raise 'morale' in this dump of a city." He said impatiently.

Richard rolled his eyes "Can't we just go, I'm sure I have more pressing matters than listening to a bunch of middle-aged women arguing." He said, somewhat sarcastically.

Raven immediately bristled, "Who are you calling a middle-aged woman?" she asked indignantly, "I'm no older than you"

Bruno and Osirus, as well as a few others, chuckled; Raven rarely let anything get to her, but Richard was often an exception.

Richard rolled his eyes, "We gotta go, I've got a damn written assignment due to the chief tomorrow on them robberies the other week, and I haven't even started."

Bruno guffawed, "Idiot, you really need to do these things when they're set." He said, "I had that same problem, just make up a load of conspiracy theories and you'll be done in no time." Richard rolled his eyes once again, while Raven shot Bruno a glare.

Soon after, they were each in their respective vehicles, Raven and Richard in a Lexus. Richard drove as though there where a stampede of elephants on their tail; dodging haphazardly through traffic, conveniently setting off the sirens when the traffic-lights began to turn red. Raven held onto the chair for dear life, doubting even the seatbelt would help her if Richard where to crash how he was driving.

When they finally pulled up outside the police station, Raven practically dove out, and would've kissed the ground if she were not so uptight and seemingly emotionless.

"How you got a license is something I can't fathom." She stated tersely, walking into the station with surprisingly large strides.

Richard laughed and followed her in, after hearing the familiar '_bi-bip'_ of the car-alarm being set. He immediately headed into his office to set to work on the assignment due tomorrow.

The next day, Richard was chosen for a task of chasing down a small group of thieves who had just stolen from an ATM machine, and where heading through Gotham on foot.

Usually this sort of 'mission' required two officers working side-by-side, but Richard had insisted on working alone, so had never been assigned a partner.

He ran through Gotham streets, holding up his badge so that people would move aside; it was quicker to get there by foot as his car needed petrol and was in a very tight parking space.

He suddenly hit something firm, and fell to the floor with an "Oomph." He jumped up quickly, curling his hands into fists ready for combat.

"Watch where you're goin'." A large man with a thick moustache said gruffly.

"I'm a police officer; if you were looking you would've noticed my badge." Richard argued.

"I don't care whether you're a female swimsuit model… wait, that ain't a good comparison." He stopped, looking thoughtful. "The point is, I ain't lettin' you coppers charge your way through town when us ordinary people are try'na shop."

"I don't care right now, I need to apprehend some criminals." Richard stated impatiently.

The man growled from somewhere in his beefy neck, "You coppers think you're better than everyone. If you wanna carry on go around me you idiot, you can't just shove through everyone." He claimed angrily.

Richard glared, before using all of his strength to ram his shoulder into the man's mid-section, effectively pushing him to the floor. Several gasps came from on-lookers as the man sat up seemingly dazed.

"When I say move, you move." Richard ground out, "If these criminals escape with money that isn't theirs it'll be your fault."

He then ran straight past the man, who grumbled angrily as he was helped up by on-lookers, and carried on down the street; inwardly smirking at the fact that no one wanted to get in his way again.

He rounded a corner and a thought struck him suddenly; he could be suspended for an attack on a innocent bystander, despite the fact that it wasn't without provocation.

He growled in frustration as he eventually rounded a corner, only to once again be thrown to the floor. He stood up abruptly, another frustrated growl leaving his lips.

"Oh damn, it's a cop!" The boy who had bumped into him exclaimed.

Richard jumped up, "That's right," he said with a sneer, before noticing the boy was with two others, all three where carrying bags and had bulging pockets; wads of notes sticking out of each. "Are you the guys who kicked in a bunch of ATM machines?" he asked rhetorically.

The three boys stood stock still, all looking at something behind him. He made to turn around but mid-way through his turn a loud bang was heard and something hard shot into his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

"Don't mess with my crew." A voice came from behind him. The boy came into view, he was smirking and holding a pistol, his chocolate skin seeming darker against his light clothes.

Richard ground his teeth, _No one told me they were gonna be armed._ He thought furiously, watching the boys depart as his vision became clouded and a warm substance trickled through down his back. He tried to stem the flow with his hand. His vision blurred and his head pounded, before he quietly fainted from blood loss.

He awoke in an unfamiliar place. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision before realising he was shirtless, lay on an odd table-like bed, and had a bandage on his shoulder, likely covering his gunshot wound, he also had a bandage on his knuckles - probably because he still had scars from the battle against the gang. He made to sit up, only to yell in pain when a sharp spasm-like feeling came from his wound.

"You need to lie still until it heals some more, I've bandaged it up and cleaned it out." A soothing English accent came from behind him.

Despite the comment, he sat up anyway, his eyebrows drawn in a frown in hopes of preventing another pained outburst. He eventually sat up, and dropped his legs off the edge of the table-like bed. He sat and observed the room, before his eyes were drawn to an adolescent girl, watching him from the doorway.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?" she stated, her green eyes staring at him as she approached. "I told you it needs to heal, so lie down."

"I can't." he argued, "I need to get back to the station; they have medical facilities."

The girl rolled her eyes, brushing a strand of fiery red hair out of her face, "Don't be so stubborn, I know what I'm doing." She said, going to the other side of the bed so that she was behind him. He felt her pry the bandages loosely from his back, "You were a pain to bandage up, you don't sleep very still." She commented as she continued to undress the wound, "And I picked up your badge, its in my living room, as is your shirt." She added.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously, as she finally pulled the bandages away to inspect the wound.

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself did I?" she said absent-mindedly, and he felt something soft and cottony wipe at the wound, "It's so much easier to do this when you're awake." She muttered, "I'm Kori, Kori Anders."

"Thanks Miss Anders, you helped me out a lot." He said, as she continued to clean the wound.

"I wouldn't be a good police-woman if I didn't." she said, "I'm from London, England, I worked in a Metropolitan police force until I resigned because they were working me too hard." She explained conversationally. He gasped as he felt something cold go into the wound. "Sorry, I just need to see if I can get the bullet out. Don't worry, I was a doctor before being a police woman, so I know what I'm doing."

"You must be pretty smart." He said through clenched teeth.

She laughed lightly, "I just studied hard, paid off in the end though; except I'm living in a simple flat. I didn't want a house, especially since I live alone." She said. He let out another sharp gasp as the cold and metal thing was pulled out, and he turned his head to the side to see what she was doing. He frowned when he saw her holding up a bullet in, what appeared to be, lengthened tweezers.

"The bullet's out now, so it shouldn't be too much longer until this thing can properly heal." She commented, one hand pushed against his back, likely holding a cloth to his wound, and the other carefully placing the bullet in a small bag, "You can take the bullet back to your police force they should be able to use it to find the culprit."

"Thanks again." He said sincerely.

"It's okay Richard, I like to help people." She said, "It's somewhat of a weakness of mine."

Richard frowned thoughtfully, "Have I told you my name?" he asked confusedly.

Kori laughed, "No, it's on your badge." She said, before he saw her frown through the corner of his eye, "You _are_ Richard Grayson right? And you are a police officer?"

Richard couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes and yes." He said.

Kori grinned and she began to redress the wound, wrapping bandages and whatnot over it until she came around to the front and secured it.

"Now go to sleep, it's about 9 o'clock- if this thing is right anyway." She added, glaring at her wristwatch, "When you wake up, I'll make you breakfast, give you some spare bandages, and then you can go home, or wherever you want."

Richard smiled, "Okay, but first can I just phone Raven, so they don't send a search party out for me."

"Is Raven your girlfriend?" Kori asked as she packed away the bandages and equipment that she didn't use, and put the ones that had been used in the bin.

"No way, she's my colleague, and can make sure the boss doesn't go too hard on me when I get back." He said, and raised an eyebrow slightly when he saw her shoulders slump in – dare he think it – relief when he mentioned that Raven wasn't his girlfriend? He shook his head, _Wishful thinking probably._ He thought with a small chuckle.

"Oh, I'll wash your shirt for tomorrow too, and if you want me to wash your pants, I will." She offered helpfully.

"What am I gonna wear?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got a set of men's pyjamas that I bought last month for my ex-boyfriend before we broke up, and didn't have the guts to give them to him, so they're clean." She said, "And if you need the loo put the seat up, and the left tap is the warm water."

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Loo?" he asked, "and what's a tap?"

Kori slapped a hand to her forehead, "sorry, the loo is the toilet and a tap is.. Umm.. A faucet, I think." She explained. "I'll go get them pyjamas, and I'll wash your clothes, at least this dump has a washing machine downstairs." She added somewhat bitterly, before heading out of the room.

Richard raised an eyebrow; Kori was definitely unlike any other girls he had come across, she was obviously very kind, and seemed somewhat scatter-brained, but he didn't have time to dwell on her because the said girl was back, holding blue pyjamas to her chest.

"Here, they should fit, and if they don't… well – it's only for the night." She said with a light shrug, handing them to him. "You're clothes'll be clean by tomorrow, and I'll be in my room if you need me." She said, pointing to a bedroom just off this one. "Oh, I've set up a comfortable 'bed' on the couch, so you should at least be able to sleep comfortably. The bathroom's easy to find, just remember what I told you about the seat."

With that, she placed the pyjamas on his lap, and headed into her bedroom, she said a soft "G'night" and left.

Richard sighed; he really needed to get back to work. He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket; thanking whatever god there was that it was still there, and pressed in Raven's number.

Her voice came through almost instantly.

"_Dick, what the hell do you think you've been doing? You've been gone for a good 5 hours, and the boss is considering sending out a search party."_

"Rae, calm down. I'm fine. I got shot-"

"_YOU WHAT!"_

"Got shot, in the shoulder. The kids were armed, but this girl found me, she's called Kori, n she's been looking after me." He explained, "She's patched me up pretty good, she used to be a doctor and then was a police woman until recently, she moved here from England."

"_I don't care whether she's a doctor or not, tell me the address and I'll come and get you myself." _

Richard sighed, "I can't just leave, not after everything she's done."

"_Leave her a note, but you need professionals fixing up your wound, not a girl who claims she used to be a doctor."_

"Fine, let me get outside n I'll tell you where I am." He said huffily.

"_Good, I'll start up my car, and make sure to call me back once your outside."_

With that a resounding beep filled his ears, before he turned his phone off and pocketed it. Hesitantly, he searched around for a piece of paper and a pen, and quickly scrawled a note.

_Kori,_

_Thanks for fixing up my wound, and sorry to leave you hanging like this, I hope to see you again sometime._

_Thanks again_

_Richard._

He read it over before groaning, it sounded very ungrateful, despite twice repeating the word thanks. He walked through to the 'living room' and looked longingly at the comfortable couch set up for him. He placed the not down on the couch, and picked up his blood-stained t-shirt and his badge, before casting a last glance at Kori's bedroom door and heading out. He exited the flats and took a quick look at the street name before calling Raven and telling her.

Moments later she had arrived and they were on their way back to the station; Raven calmly telling him off for his carelessness, though she couldn't help but admire Kori's handiwork.

When they finally got back to the station, everyone looked relieved to see him, mostly unharmed. He was dragged off to the boss's office by an officer he didn't know, and soon found himself face to face with Bruce Wayne; the boss of Gotham Police Department.

"Where have you been Grayson?" He asked.

"I was doing what I was assigned." Richard replied evasively.

"Did 'doing what you were assigned' include getting shot, and ending up at a woman's house?" He asked emotionlessly.

"You make it sound as if I was having a sleazy affair or something." Richard muttered.

"You should have called for back up as soon as you were shot, if you had a partner this wouldn't of happened." Bruce said, his voice rising slightly.

"I don't need a partner, I do perfectly fine on my own." Richard argued.

"Oh yes, that much is obvious." Bruce stated sarcastically, "This is why I have assigned you a partner myself, he is new to the force so don't be too hard on him and try and keep your eye on him; he's only sixteen."

"Jeez, they're getting younger and younger." Richard said dryly, "I am not a babysitter, I'm a cop."

"Well start acting like one!" Bruce shouted, "In case you haven't noticed the police force is made up of a few hundred men and women. Teamwork is required, if the police force was a one-man-army then maybe you'd be cut out for it, but it isn't."

Richard folded his arms, grumbling angrily.

"Now, you will work with Garfield Logan, and you will work well. If not I will just assign you a new partner until we find someone right."

_Well eventually you'll run out, so I won't work well with any of them._ Richard thought with a smirk.

A short boy entered the room when he heard his name. His hair was dark brown, an odd green tinge lighting it up, and his eyes were forest green. He was very skinny and looked like a single gust of wind could knock him over.

"Hey dude, call me Gar." Garfield said, holding his hand out for Richard to shake. He did so, briefly.

"Richard you will sleep in the med-bay so they can fix up your wound, and we'll see how you are tomorrow." Bruce said, the finality in his voice making it obvious that the conversation had ended.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: The first chapter of the new and improved Wayne PD (now named Gotham PD) is here _

_I felt that I rushed into the other one too quick, none of you knew about the other partners, but I introduced Kori anyway cos I felt I needed to. Please Review, and add to alerts if you want ;) _

_I'll try n update this one quicker too :p_


	2. Two pretty girls in one day

**Chapter 2 –**

**Two pretty girls in one day**

A steady stream of muttered curses came from a dark haired male being tended to by a nurse.

Gar grinned as he stood at the doorway watching the nurse frowning irritatedly at Richard's language as she sewed up the wound; Bruce had decided that Richard could stay awake while his wound was stitched as a punishment.

_"Isn't being shot enough punishment?"_ Richard had argued when Bruce visited that morning, Gar made sure to stay out of their way standing where he was now.

_"For others, yes, but since it is you, nope." _Bruce had replied, smirking, _"It was your stupidity because you were too stubborn to have a partner."_

Richard had groaned frustratedly, but made no further arguments. So now, here he was cursing Bruce to high hell and everything associated with the boss.

Gar hesitantly spoke up, "Uh, dude? Do you mind if I have a quick look around?" He asked the annoyed officer. "I wanna get to know this place better."

Richard looked to the young boy, "Where did you come from anyway? You don't look old enough to even be able to apply for this job." He said critically.

Gar rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "My dad used to be a Crime Scene Investigator here; he pulled a few strings and let me take the courses a few years earlier and… voila! Now I'm a full fledged officer." He explained.

The nurse looked up briefly, "Wow, lucky you." She said, somewhat awed.

"Ah! Dammit woman!" Richard cursed, startling the nurse, "Watch what you're doing when your try'na sew!"

"Oh, sorry." She muttered, but Gar noticed the slight smirk on her face and grinned.

Richard frowned lightly as the nurse continued before looking back to Gar, his eyes narrowed in pain, "What if our partnership didn't work out? You'd have to go somewhere else." He said thoughtfully.

Gar grinned, "Nah, Mr. Wayne told me that he's got loads of officers on a list, most from other forces, and that if it didn't work out I could partner with one of them." He said, "So you're gonna have a lot of trouble try'na get back as a single officer." He added, sticking his tongue out.

Richard's frown deepened, "Idiot boss…" He muttered, agitated, before looking back to Gar, "I thought you wanted to look around." He said distractedly.

"Oh, yeah. Seeya in a bit dude." Gar said quickly, sending him a quick wave before leaving the medical bay.

He looked around curiously, stopping every now and then to look at pictures of past police officers and various medals awarded by the mayor. Eventually he came up to a more recent one; Richard was knelt on the floor with his arm on a depressed-looking-girl's shoulder, who was sat beside him.

"She needs to smile." He muttered absent-mindedly, literally jumping when he heard a woman's monotonous voice behind him.

"I hope you weren't meaning me." She stated dryly.

He looked around hastily, putting his hand to his brow in a salute, "Sorry sir-ma'am, I was just muttering to myself s- ma'am, didn't mean any offence." He said in his best serious voice.

The woman raised an eyebrow, tugging a few strands of short, violet hair behind her ear. "This is a police department, not the royal marines." She said.

Gar lowered his hand before nervously scratching the back of his neck, "I know that… I was just –uh- showing you what they do!" He decided, grinning, "Yeah, giving you a demonstration!"

The young woman stared at him, her violet eyes seeming to penetrate his very mind. "Fascinating." She commented sarcastically.

Gar grinned, clearing his throat awkwardly, "I'm Gar Logan, at you're service!" He introduced, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Raven Roth." She replied, watching his hand.

"I don't bite." He said, affronted.

Raven looked up, violet meeting green, "I know; I just don't touch people because I wouldn't like them to touch me."

Gar's eyebrows lifted suggestively, "Oooh, Okay. I getcha." He stated with a wink, "You prefer _it_ the 'proper' way."

A visible blush crossed Raven's pale cheeks, "Don't be so immature, you know I didn't mean it that way." She said, keeping her voice as monotonous as she could.

Gar burst into laughter, "Dude, you're hilarious." He said between guffaws.

Raven frowned, "So I've been told." She stated, sarcasm dripping off each word.

When his laughter subsided he looked over her almost critically, "You're quite slim for a… how old did you say you were?" He asked.

"I didn't." she replied simply, "But for future reference, I'm twenty."

Gar nodded slowly, noticing her watching him with slight apprehension that flickered briefly in her eyes, "Well, you're kinda skinny- I hope you eat enough- and you're not very tall either. I bet Richard's taller." He said, watching her reaction carefully; hoping to get more emotion out of her than sarcasm.

"He is." She put in.

Gar let a small smirk grace his tanned features, "And you're not very big in the… chest department either." He added, almost certain that it would get a rise out of her.

The ringing _slap_ that followed echoed in the narrow hallway.

Gar held his cheek, trying to look offended but smiling none-the-less.

"You stupid, immature, perverted little boy." Raven said, anger slipping into her voice, "I can get you kicked off this force faster than you can say that again. How _dare_ you say something like _that._" She said tensely.

Gar lowered his hand, knowing there was a red mark where his hand was previously. He laughed nervously, "Sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction." He said, trying to sound ashamed.

Raven glared at him, then briefly checked her wristwatch before turning around and heading back the way she came. Gar followed her, knowing she was heading to the main reception area – which was where he was going.

He fell into step beside her, which wasn't too much of a feat because he and she were roughly the same height.

"So…" He started thoughtfully, "Is your hair natural?"

"No," She replied simply, "I dyed it for two reasons; the first being that I hate my natural hair colour, the second reason being that Richard said it would suit being violet."

Gar raised an eyebrow, "Because Richard said?" He asked curiously.

Raven looked to him, "Yes; I value his opinion because he's like my brother, more so because neither of us have any living brothers or sisters." She explained.

"Oh, that's cool." He said, grinning. "Do you know when we'll be able to go on a mission? Me n Richie, that is."

Raven looked to him impassively, thinking. "Unfortunately for you; it will probably be tomorrow because of Richard's wound."

Gar frowned, "That's a bummer." He muttered, before grinning, "Ah well; for now I can enjoy you're glorious company."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh joy." She said sarcastically.

"Hey Rae?" He asked after a pause.

She glared at him, "Raven."

"Well, Raven then, why are you coming this way if before you were going the opposite way from me?"

"I was going to visit Richard before my meeting – I'm a kind of senior officer here – I get to go on missions, but also have to go to meetings and the sort." She explained, "But then I was distracted by you muttering about me needing to smile, and you side-tracked me so now I'm late for my meeting." Her pace sped up.

"Okay.. I'll talk to you again Raven – and make you smile." He called as she rushed into the main reception before turning from his view.

Gar walked out of the hallway- which was the central hallway of the med. bay and only just wide enough to fit four people squashed side-by-side.

He stopped quickly when he nearly ran into a confused looking red-head, her green eyes wide as she stopped.

Gar raised an eyebrow; it was just his luck to run into two beautiful girls, though both beautiful in a different way; Raven was somewhat stunning to look at, whereas this girl had the 'cute-factor'.

"My apologies, I was told this is the med. Bay… entrance. Is it?" She asked, her British accent adding to the cute-ness.

Gar grinned, "Yep." He replied, "You're name?" He added, deciding to try and seem professional.

"Kori Anders, I'm a recently resigned, I guess you could say, Police Officer from London." She explained, straightening herself slightly.

Gar's eyes widened; she was like an Amazon or something – he felt tiny next to her… though that was a bit of an over-exaggeration .

She seemed oblivious to his amazement as she continued to speak, "I'm looking for Richard Grayson; I patched him up after he was shot and took out the bullet, but he left after I went to bed – I tend to go to bed early so I can wake up to see the sunrise." She said, and Gar could feel a headache coming on as he listened to her, "But he forgot to take the bullet back here, so the police here could scan it to find the perpetrator… I'd take it to them myself but I don't know where to go." She finished sheepishly.

Gar watched her for a moment, trying to process all the information, "Uh… I'll show you." He said eventually, "I'm Gar Logan by the way."

Kori smiled, "Thank you." She said, before slipping into a nervous silence as Gar led her back the way he came.

Eventually, they reached the doorway that led into the room where Richard was lay, the nurse tending to another patient in that ward.

Gar motioned for Kori to stop, which she did though raised an eyebrow in confusion, before he stood at the doorway.

"Hey Richie." He greeted his partner.

Richard looked up, "What?" He asked boredly, casting a glance to the window at the end of the ward and frowning at the clear day.

"I've got someone here who wants to see you." Gar replied, smirking, "She wants to give you a nice big cuddle, with kisses and-" he was stopped by a pain in his toe where Kori had slammed her foot.

Why was it that today he was being abused by women?

Kori stepped into sight, "I didn't say anything about 'cuddles and kisses'" She told Richard, who watched her curiously. "When you left my apartment you forgot to take the bullet with you." She said.

Gar could see the sudden guilt in Richard's eyes.

"I didn't mean to leave, but Raven had a right go at me so I had to." He said.

Kori giggled lightly, "You had other business, so it doesn't matter." She assured him, "I would've preferred if you'd told it to my face though." She added, obviously getting satisfaction from his guilt.

"I- you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you." He said.

Kori burst into light laughter, "Jeez," She muttered, something to which both Richard and Gar raised their eyebrows to, "And I thought I was easy to fool. I'm only joking with you Richard."

Richard frowned lightly.

Kori smiled, going over to sit on the chair beside his bed, "I have to be quick though, there's a workie coming to my flat to fix the plumbing – it's kind of messed up." She said.

"Am I the only one confused here?" Gar asked from the doorway, "What the heck's a workie?"

Kori's light giggle filled the room, "A work man, hopefully a very muscular one." She added thoughtfully, missing the momentarily shocked look on Richard's face, "Anyway," she continued, pulling out a sealed clear bag with the bullet inside, caked in dry blood, from her pocket. "Give this to whoever can scan it to find out who shot you, and please tell me when you find something. Here's my mobile number." She said, pulling out a slip of paper from her other pocket and handing it to him.

Richard stared at her somewhat blankly, "Uh, dude?" Gar spoke up, "I think she means cell phone."

Richard glared, "I know what she means." He said bitterly, knowing that wasn't the reason he had stared at her.

Kori smiled, "Anyway, I have to go – I need to be there when the workie is." She said, "I'll try and visit sometime, and you're welcome to visit me too." She added, somewhat shyly.

Gar grinned, "Aww, does Richie have a girlfriend?" he asked teasingly.

Kori replied with a grin of her own, "Yes, as far as I know he has two; me and Raven." She replied, knowing that wasn't what he meant.

Gar frowned thoughtfully, "No I meant girlfriend as in… girlfriend." He said slowly.

Kori smiled, "I know, but why not tease you when you tease me." She replied, causing Richard to laugh. She stood up, arching her back into a stretch – her top coming up slightly to reveal a toned stomach, "Good bye Richard." She said, sending him a short wave as she rushed to the doorway. "And thank you Gar." She added.

"Bye." Richard replied finally, "And his name is Garfield." He added, causing Gar to glare at him.

Kori's lips twitched, "What a cute name." she said.

Gar glared at the two, "You guys are just jealous that I have a better name." He said, pouting.

"You hit that right on the nail." Richard replied sarcastically, at the same time as Kori said, "Very much so."

Kori smiled sweetly, before starting down the hallway, "Goodbye Garfield." She said, a teasing tone in her voice.

Richard laughed, while Gar frowned.

"Dude, you're just on her side 'cos you fancy her." He said.

Richard rolled his eyes, "What a retort." He stated dryly.

"Whatever dude." Gar said, "I'm going out… Seeya."

Richard laughed lightly, "Seeya." He said before a frown crossed his features; he weren't supposed to be getting on with his partners.

Gar walked down the hallway, oblivious to Richard's thoughts as he wondered what he could do for the rest of the day.

"Wonder if Raven's out of that meeting yet…" He muttered, still intent on making the unemotional girl smile.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Yaaay!! Finally updated, lol, have been soo busy recently, but finally done it. I hope its …good :s and I also hope it wont take as long for me to update it next._

_I wanted to start hinting at a sub-pairing, if you can't tell by now then shame on you!!!_


End file.
